bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah Burō
This article is not affiliated with the current Fanon-Canon Project. It belongs to Wolf and may not be edited whatsoever without permission. The character this article pertains to a character in his Bleach AU series, Kaiten (回転, ''Revolutions) '' Elijah Burō is a male Shinigami and the Commander of the Royal Guard. He is known as the "Timekeeper" (ジホウ Jihou). He was also the first ever Captain of the Tenth Division. Appearance Elijah is a tall young man of European decent. He has a pale complexion, and piercing golden eyes. His hair is short and slick, bearing a raven color with a tuft of white in the front. He always stands with an "at attention" posture, and has obvious pride in his step. His attire consists of a black suit, pants and tie. Beneath he wears a white undershirt and black dress shoes. He wears the Royal Guard's variant of a haori over his shoulders like a cape, letting the sleeves hang at his sides. He always walks around with his Zanpakutō as a cane, usually holding it in front of himself when standing still. His fellow guardsman say this is an intimidation tactic, though it rarely works. Personality Elijah is a stoic, and tough individual. In his youth, he was brought up among the more wealthy families, and taught to have a bland look on life. He is cynical, and finds it hard to trust anyone but himself. He even had a hard time opening up to his own Zanpakutō, Kiyozo, at first. Almost severing their relationship all together. Distant and dignified, he is one to approach others with a stone-cold attitude at first, though he acts with noble composure. Underneath his stern expression, he really does cares about his fellow guardsmen and his duties, he just refuses to show any signs of "weakness." He conceals his true demeanor with a harsh or emotionless facade most of the time. More than that, he is a ruthless warrior in combat. Elijah often fights in a state of blind yet precise fury that is methodical and merciless. He finishes the job quickly, and carefully, while being vicious all the while. He can be overly tense, spending his time in his quarters alone, tending to his duties. Others say he can never relax, making it possible that he may have a general anxiety disorder. History The Burō Clan was once a high-standing clan within Soul Society. Elijah was born as its twenty-first heir, and thus raised with the highest standards. He started off a happy and rambunctious child, eventually becoming almost robotic overtime. As a noble, he learned to always look down on the lower class, and always put himself and his clan first. He was pampered, and given almost anything he desired. Eventually he became as cold and distant as his father, always demanding and expecting things of others. He enjoyed taking his anger out on others, only causing people to grow even more distant from him. He eventually became almost completely unmanageable, and was sent to the Shin‘ō Academy in an attempt to reform him. He learned patience, and how to control his strength, but that didn’t stop his hot temper. When he graduated, he did, however, gain a new respect for authority and following the rules. Elijah became conflicted, and the storm inside his head only worsened. He saw the world for what it was, outside of the walls of his clan’s compound. Upon his return, he gave up his title as heir, and left in the middle of the night. He didn’t leave a single trace of himself behind, and many assumed he had died a mysterious death. He went by the alias, Elias, and traveled the many Rukongai Districts as a nomad of sorts. He roamed around, never really settling in one place for long. He noticed the crime and decaying state of order within Soul Society. He was exposed to the filthy rich, and the hopelessly poor. Everywhere he looked, there was always some sort of disarray and chaotic alliances. He met a man named Chinen Takishima, and a band of eleven other Shinigami like himself. The original Gotēi 13 was formed, to restore balance to Soul Society. One hundred years after his departure, Elijah returned to his clan as the founding Captain of the Tenth Division. He wasn’t exactly welcome, having been excommunicated for “treason” by joining the ranks of the Shinigami. After his true abilities were known, he would later be made a member of the Royal Guard. Plot Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Kiyozo (清蔵, Shattered Mirror) is the name of Elijah’s Zanpakutō. It is said to be the only Time-Based Zanpakutō, making it the strongest of that type. It has a black hilt, and an hourglass shaped cross-guard. Kept in an obsidian colored scabbard, it is not hung on Elijah’s body, but rather held by him at all times like a cane. 'Shikai: '''Kiyozo is released with the command, “Fracture!” (骨折, ''Kossetsu). Once released, the blade itself does not change. Instead, Elijah’s reiatsu is laid bare. By doing so, he is able to freely move within time itself. To do so, as soon as Elijah releases Kiyozo, a checkpoint of sorts is placed the very second he does so. From there, he can fight freely. If Elijah feels something has gone wrong, he can implement himself back into time, to the moment in which he first activated Shikai by saying “Counter Clockwise!” (反時計回り, Hanto Keimawari). To go back to the previous moment, all he has to do is say “Clockwise!” (時計回り, ''Tokei Mawari). '' However, Elijah himself stated that manipulating time can be very dangerous. In order to keep balance, Kiyozo has a time limit. From the very moment of activation, Elijah has exactly ten minutes to freely go back and forth through time, before his Shikai deactivates itself.